There are many mounting or hanger designs available today. Some of these designs typically are hangers that insert directly into a panel such as JOSEPH et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,324 and NIVET U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,780; this could be difficult in a vehicle such as a fire truck, ambulance, or helicopter, due to wireways, tubing, or critical components behind the panel. Other hangers typically require a special apparatus by which to hang or support an object on such as SALACUSE U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,760. This type of hanger or adjustable clip system takes up more valuable space in a fire truck or an ambulance and therefore is not practical for an ambulance or fire truck.